Magic
REMINDER Magecraft - Mages - x-Mancers, whichever school of Magecraft is their dominant. There are shit ton of these, some work differently than others. Some schools have colloquialisms, such as Illusionist, Hexer, Conjurer, Healer, Prophet, etc Sorcery - Sorcerers - Theurgist and Adept. Theurgists specialize in Creation, Adepts in Destruction. Creation is the creation of matter, Destruction is the destruction of matter. No messing around with meta-physicals like the mind or Life Force. A more limited version of the power that Gods wield. Unless one is both incredibly powerful and skilled, they are still bound by the rules of reality Druidry - Druids - Sages and Wizards. Sages specialize in Life Force, Wizards in Magical Energy. This is direct manipulation of those forces. Yes, Sages have a tendency to start growing ecosystems Eldritch - Warlocks. Magic on Arjun is complicated enough without getting in-depth into the magic of other Planes. In order to be able to use magic from another Plane, one must take in magical energy with origins from that Plane, whether this be through drawing it in with Wizardry, having such a spell cast on you, or otherwise Runecraft and Alchemy - Enchanter and Alchemist. Runecraft is the art of using Runes to give objects magical qualities. Alchemy is the art of creating liquids that give magical properties when ingested. Both of these rely somewhat on symbolism and how one perceives the world, and therefore are difficult to teach if the student is not incredibly similar minded to the teacher. These require only a little use of magic, they are otherwise able to be utilized by those not magically gifted There are three ways of casting spells Verbal Inducement - Known as Incantation. Casting magic through words or noises. Breath control is important, as the amount of power able to be put into the spell depends on the length of the Incantation Kinesthetic Inducement - Known as Somatics(?). Casting magic through motion. Fluidity of motion is important for drawing power, as stopping or starting too suddenly will disrupt the flow. Talented mages can draw in magic through very subtle movements of the toes and fingers, and it has been proven possible to draw magic via the motion of a beating heart Material Inducement - Known as Channeling. Casting magic through an object. Usually, objects have to have Runes in order to be used for Channeling. It is possible to draw in power through multiple inducement methods at the same time, in fact is it quite practical to do so Attunement: One's sensitivity to magical energy. Examples include feeling the magic in the air or otherwise detecting magic easier. Greater attunement is an advantage, as those attuned to magic will find they naturally have greater control over their spells. Attunement, however, does not guarantee a certain level of magical skill unless the individual is completely unattuned to magic Aura: Houses Life Force and Magical Energy. Metaphysically fills the entire body. Harming the body harms the Aura and thus reserves of Magical Energy and Life Force are lessened Magical Energy: Felt as a buzz in the back of the mind. Casting magic involves willing the magical energy out of the aura through one of the inducement methods, simultaneously forming the spell, and releasing the energy. Once the process of willing magic out of the aura learned it becomes second nature, able to be done in an instant, although significant amounts of magical energy may take more time. When magical energy is low, the mage feels weakness, blurred and darkened vision, a slight ringing in the ears, and an extra strong heartbeat. Continuing to try to draw magic from the Aura when it is depleted will cause full-body migraines and micro-seizures. Magical energy regenerates over time Life Force: Simply put, it determines numerous factors of your health as well as gauging how far away you are from dying. The total capacity determines general well-being, healing capability, and aging. At the same time, advanced age will lower the total capacity of Life Force, and healing from wounds will tax reserves of Life Force, with especially traumatic injuries even affecting total capacity To put the gauging factor simply, if you take two men in the exact same condition, but one with more natural Life Force than the other, and stab them in the heart in the exact same way, the one with less Life Force will bleed out sooner. They bleed at the same rate, but it takes more to kill the other man Having more Magical Energy tends to mean you have more Life Force, which is completely unfair. Not always true, but it's a trend When a mage is depleted of magical energy, he can convert Life Force into magical energy. This process is quite painful, both to the body and to the mind, as not only are all the pain receptors firing, the mage feels himself coming closer to death as the process continues Carsair's Loop: When a mage tries to draw magical energy and dispel it back into their Aura at the same time, a loop is formed, where magical energy is both drawn and dispelled. The drawing is greater than the dispelling, and grows at an exponential rate. If the power drawn exceeds the mage's reserves, it will draw upon Life Force to fuel the spell. The only way to break the loop is to cast the spell before it kills the mage